1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera having a mechanism that includes mirrors for angling an optical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a standard single-lens reflex type camera, a retractable mirror is placed behind a photographing lens and film is transported behind the mirror. A light beam angled upward by the mirror is routed to the back of the camera means of a pentagonal roof prism. The light beam then reaches a photographer's eye through an eyepiece lens.
For a standard leaf-shutter type compact camera, various novelties have been conceived in an effort to materialize a more compact camera body, improve ease-of-holding, and prevent a finger from obstructing light projecting and receiving lenses for use in automatic focusing, a viewfinder win dow, or a window for a strobe flashing unit.
In the foregoing conventional single-lens reflex type camera, when a Patrone that is smaller than a Patrone containing film conformable to Japanese Industrial Standard JIS-135 is employed, a picture size becomes smaller than that permitted by the employment of a conventional Patrone. The whole of the camera can therefore be designed more compactly.
However, in the foregoing conventional single-lens reflex type camera, when a small-sized Patrone is employed, if the whole of a camera body is designed compactly without any consideration, the overall width of the camera body becomes smaller. Accordingly, a grip cannot help lying very closely to a photographing lens and a viewfinder. Consequently, the camera cannot be held firmly.
In the foregoing conventional leaf-shutter type compact camera, as mentioned above, various components have been added in order to prevent a finger from obstructing the light projecting and receiving lenses for use in automatic focusing, viewfinder window, or window for a strobe flashing unit, and various proposals have been made for the layout of these components. However, when an attempt is made to design a compact camera body by employing a small-sized Patrone, as long as conventional components are to be incorporated in the camera body, a camera having a satisfactory form cannot be materialized.